


Target Practice

by NockingPoint



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NockingPoint/pseuds/NockingPoint
Summary: A series of one shots! Random tmielines, A/U, from teen-explicit will warn at the beginning of each. Tons of Olicity and OTA.Felicity decided she wants to take the girls out on the town, they underestimate her partying abilities! Oliver and Dig are left speechless. Takes place after season 5 finale.





	Target Practice

**Author's Note:**

> First of many one shots all going to be under the title Target Practice.
> 
> Felicity decided she wants to take the girls out on the town, they underestimate her partying abilities! Oliver and Dig are left speechless.

Oliver had a bad feeling. He knew it was unjustified, but he still felt it. Something about the gathering in the loft filled him with a dread. One look at Dig standing in front of the loft windows nursing a glass of scotch told him Dig was feeling it too.

“Are we crazy to feel nervous about this?” Oliver asked as he joined Dig. 

“All the women in our lives going out for a girl’s night…no, everything will be fine.” Dig said sarcastically tossing back the rest of the scotch. Before handing his empty cup to Oliver. “Lyla and Dinah went upstairs to finish getting ready with Felicity and Thea.” 

The girls were going to have a night out. The wanted to dance and drink and let loose. They were leaving together from the loft and would return there when they were done. Oliver and Dig were going to go to a baseball game and then back to Digs place to spend the night to give the girls some space.

Oliver nodded but before he could say anything Lyla and Dinah came down the stairs. Oliver’s eyebrows shot up at the picture they made. They looked stunning. Dinah was wearing a short strapless leather dress with cutout on the sides while Lyla wore a simpler yet undeniably sexy little black dress.The nervousness he felt turned to dread.

“Where exactly are you ladies going tonight?” Dig choked out as his eyes combed over his wife. 

“Actually, we’re not exactly sure.” Dinah answers as Lyla smiled knowingly at Dig. “Felicity set up the entire night.”

Oliver let a small amount of tension leave him, if Felicity had arranged the evening than it was surely not going to be too wild. The night club scene really wasn’t her thing. His new found calm flew out the window as his sister raced down the stairs to join Lyla and Dinah.

“Felicity is making a few last minute calls but will be down in a minute.” Thea said not picking up on her brothers face turning red. “She still won’t tell me what she has planned.”

“Yeah, well you’re never going to find out.” Oliver said through gritted teeth. He quickly grabbed the blanket Felicity kept on the sofa and threw it over his sisters barely covered form. “You are not leaving the house in that!” Oliver heard the ridiculousness of his words but he couldn’t quiet control it. Not while his baby sister was wearing that dress. It barely covered her! The top was held up by a single string around her neck before it came out to cover her chest in lace, except for a bralette her skin was bare under the lace. There were cut outs on the side and though the skirt went below the knees the tightness left nothing to the imagination and added to the sexiness of the dress. Sexy was not a word her wanted in the same sentence as his baby sister. 

Thea huffed in disbelief. “First, Big brother, I’m an adult. You don’t get to tell me what to do. Secondly, I borrowed this dress from your girlfriend. Third, we’re having a girl’s night with all the rules in play so you don’t have to worry.” Thea said rolling her eyes.

“What are the girls night rules?” Dig asked in confusion.

“We’re not going anywhere that has a ladies’ night special since those places attract too many men. We only dance with each other, we buy our own drinks, and we all go home together.” Thea explained as Lyla and Dinah nodded in agreement.

“Oliver, I think you can relax, its Felicity we’re talking about. She’s not exactly a party girl I’m sure we’ll hit a few clubs, have a few drinks, dance and be home by 2 at the latest.” Lyla said with a comforting smile.

“That’s true,” Thea added, “besides we’re going out with a secret federal agent, a police detective badass, and former party girl turned ninja.” Thea came forward and gave Oliver a tight hug. “It’s nothing we can’t handle.” Thea leaned back from their hug and her gaze left his briefly before she smiled wickedly, “Besides, I doubt you will care what I’m wearing in about five seconds.” Thea pushed his shoulder so that he turned to face the stairs. 

Oliver was pretty sure he literally swallowed his tongue. He felt Dig pry the glass from his hand before he could break it, but didn’t break his gaze. He was frozen in place as he watched Felicity climb down the stairs. Thea was right he forgot all about what his baby sister was wearing and focused completely on his girlfriend. His ex-fiance, that he really needed to make his fiancé again so that he could marry her, so that he could have the right to bundle her up and forbid her to leave their home so that no one, absolutely no one would ever get to see her like this but him. 

Her dress was black lace, her arms were completely covered down to her wrists in lace, her skin peeking through in the most delicious way. The dress had a sweetheart top that left her collarbone and upper chest exposed. She had on a wearing a red and gold necklace that had small roses falling down the center of her chest only to end with a last tiny red rose that landed perfectly between her breasts. It was an impossibly short dress, with the tiniest skirt Oliver had ever seen. The skirt wasn’t lace like the rest of the dress, but it was black as well and made from thicker material than the rest of the dress. And the back. The back was pure sin. It was completely open all the way down to just a breath above her bottom coming to a pint right in the spot where he like to put his hand. His spot. The clencher was the bow. A large black bow situated on top of her amazing ass, the ends of which went down further than the dress. Her hair was tossed in amazing fashion strands falling around her face, and magically held up in the back. She looked like she had just rolled out of bed and ready to walk a cat walk at the same time.

She looked stunning. 

And there was no way in heaven, hell or any of the Earth’s that he was letting her out of the apartment like that. 

He opened his mouth to say so as she joined the group smiling at him expectantly, but was stopped by Thea throwing her hand over his mouth quickly. Oliver glared at her interruption but she merely shrugged, not moving her hand.

“I’m going to save you from a night in the dog house, so I’m not going to move my hand until you swallow whatever it was that you were clearly about to say and think about it for a minute.” Thea said ignoring the questioning looks from Felicity.

“Do I want to know what’s going on here?” Felicity asked glancing from brother to sister.

“You definitely don’t.” Lyla said with a small laugh. 

“Well I hope you ladies are ready for an amazing night. I haven’t had a night out in forever! And I realized I’ve never taken you out Felicity Smoak style but I will try to keep it low key so that you can keep up.” Felicity said with an infectious smile.

The others humored her, smiling back kindly each doubting whatever the blonde had planned would reach the level of intensity they had all experienced before. Still it was going to be a nice night.  
They left the apartment quickly climbing into the car Felicity had hired earlier. 

Oliver hardly noticed them leaving, standing staring dumbfounded at The Dress as he know thought of it.

Dig’s voice finally pulled him out of it. “Dude, you need to get a grip, they left five minutes ago.” 

Oliver shook himself grabbing his wallet and coat, he and Dig locked up and left the loft for the baseball game they were going to.

“I still have a bad feeling, Dig.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver and Dig arrived the next day at eleven. They had both received a text from Felicity at four am that the girls were home, safe and going to sleep and a second text at eleven that they should bring coffee and aspirin. 

Dig met Oliver at the entrance of the building and they both went up to the loft. Neither of them expected the sight they would fine as they opened the door. 

Dinah passed out on the sofa, a pair of sunglasses on, lipstick smeared, she was buried under what looked like half a dozen pillows.

Lyla sat at the dining table her head propped on a giant teddy bear, also wearing sunglasses. She had a glass of water beside her with the straw hanging out of her mouth. 

Thea was lying on the floor. She had made a bed of the sofa cushions and was lying on her stomach her face buried in a pillow with her hands holding her head protectively as she groaned miserably. There were three different sticks of what looked like half eaten cotton candy surrounding her.

They were all still in their clothes from the night before except for Dinah who had a large Star City Jersey thrown on over her dress. 

Oliver looked at Dig as they both took in the scene in silence.

“What the hell happened?” Dig asked as he left the door shut behind them. The noise was met with groans from around the room.

Thea lifted her head an inch and answered groggily, “Felicity. Felicity happened.” Lyla made a move to nod but then stopped and held her head. Dinah just groaned from the sofa.

“Where is Felicity?” Oliver asked afraid of the shape she must be in if this is how the others ended up. 

His question was answered by a cheery voice coming from the kitchen, “I’m right here!” Felicity came floating in appearing unaffected and her usual sunny self. She had changed into a bright pink sundress and she was caring a tray of drinks and a couple cups of pretzels as well as a waste basket. “I made bloody mary’s and have some pretzels for everyone.” She hurried around the room setting them next to all her friends and leaving the waste basket next to Dinah, and putting the straw in Lyla’s mouth for her. 

Felicity winced as she joined the silent Dig and Oliver at the room entrance. “I may have over done it last night.”

Oliver looked at her with his eyebrow raised, not trusting his voice to say anything. 

“Well, they said they could handle it and I wanted to give them a memorable night but after the third club and the shot contest I should have taken them home but then they got in their heads that they wanted the piercings and I couldn’t talk them out of it and of course that sobered them up a bit and so we ended up at a friend of a friends super-secret underground arcade and I had to defend my Donkey Kong score, and then there was the life size space invaders game that Lyla kicked ass in- seriously she has a whole following now—and as we were celebrating with more shots when someone sent us drinks, I asked who had sent them so that I could thank him but turn them down nicely but it was Bruce Wayne! Yeah, freaking Bruce Wayne, and I told him that we couldn’t take the drinks because it was ladies night and we had to follow the rules so instead he introduced us to his friend that owns the North Star National fair, and let us in for a secret special celebrity night even though they don’t open until next weekend for us commoners. I think he had a thing for Dinah -Bruce that it not the fair owner. I don’t know where he ended up but we took his limo and of course there were drinks in his limo which didn’t help and of course we couldn’t leave the champagne half full so we brought it with us. I won the ring toss game and got a giant teddy bear which Lyla fell asleep on the ferris wheel, that’s when Dinah started to vomit and Thea gave up on doing anything but eating cotton candy. I was trying to get them all to the limo when we ran into those rocket guys you like so much, Oliver! I think they play basketball and they helped me get the girls back to Bruce’s limo and gave me some tickets for the next game! I brought them straight here after that even though Thea was insisting that we get matching sister tattoos.” 

Felicity bit her lips as she finished her rant. 

“I remember the shot competition and nothing else.” Lyla said from the table.

“I think I threw up in Bruce Wayne’s limo.” Dinah moaned from the sofa. 

“I think I stole Bruce Waynes limo.” Thea said without moving her head.

Oliver and Dig stood silent for a moment longer.

“Did you say piercing somewhere in there?” Dig asked in a stunned voice.

Oliver continued to look at Felicity in shocked silence.

“It’s not fair, she’s older than me and she drank more than me! How is she this functional?” Thea moaned from the floor.

Felicity smiled cheerfully and said in a dramatically loud voice that made the other women moan in pain, “Well I was going out with a secret federal agent, a police detective badass, and a ninja. I thought they would be able to keep up with me.”

Oliver made a mental note to never let Felicity go out without him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you want to read more!


End file.
